


Tranquil

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: This was inspired by magdaliny's beautiful post-IW fixit "hold some dirt with those hands" which you should definitely read.  I've been trying to do fanart for it for months and it wasn't quite right, but thanks to Inktober I think I finally got it.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hold some dirt with those hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522007) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45035385131/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
